A través del universo
by L.Sira
Summary: Jim Kirk no cree en el escenario invencible. ¿Esa creencia  incluye el corazón de Spock?
1. Chapter 1

_**A TRAVÉS DEL UNIVERSO **_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: mis conocimientos de Star Trek se basan en la nueva película y en la información que he podido recopilar de Internet. Si he cometido algún error, ruego me disculpéis. Me resulta difícil imitar a Spock, espero haberme aproximado. Dedicada a todos/as los fans de Spirk.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: _Befote it's too late_ de Goo Goo Dolls**

El capitán Jim Kirk no creía en el escenario invencible, tan sólo una vez dudó de sus creencias.

Jim llevaba tres años siendo el capitán del USS Enterprise y, dos de ellos, completamente enamorado de su amigo Spock.

Aunque al principio habían tenido sus diferencias, habían llegado a respetarse mutuamente y a formar una sólida amistad, como la que tenían sus otros yo en el otro universo.

Spock rompió su relación con Uhura tiempo atrás, cuando Jim le preguntó los motivos Spock dijo que sus mentes no eran compatibles.

Una buena noche, mientras jugaban al ajedrez, Jim preguntó al joven Vulcano más cosas sobre aquello de la compatibilidad mental, amén de varias cosas sobre su cultura y su lengua. Spock le hablaba de ello con gusto, aún así evitaba algunos temas y Jim, a pesar de su curiosidad, no le presionaba. No le apetecía que Spock se sintiera incómodo.

Por mucho que digan que los vulcanos no sienten, Spock sólo lo era a medias y Jim sabía que sentía, incluso más profundamente que los humanos.

Por lo que Jim pudo averiguar, la compatibilidad mental era muy importante para los vulcanos, quizá debido a su condición de tacto-telépatas. Dedujo que aquello era el modo vulcano de decir "encontrar a tu media naranja".

Algunas jugadas después, Jim dijo:

-Dijiste que la fusión mental requiere mucha concentración, pero el viejo Spock conectó su mente a la mía y se paseó como Pedro por su casa-

-¿Eso hizo?-

Jim pudo notar un ligero tono de incredulidad en la, normalmente neutra, voz de Spock.

-Sí, hasta que me contaste lo contrario pensé que era algo normal. De hecho, el viejo parecía acostumbrado a ello-

Spock se quedó callado y más rígido que de costumbre. Sus orejas adquirieron un suave tono verdoso. Jim encontró ese detalle encantador y sintió un irresistible deseo de acariciar el contorno de aquellas orejas puntiagudas.

-Spock, ¿estás bien? Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-

Jim, en un acto humano, puso su mano sobre la de Spock, palma con palma, sus dedos muy próximos unos de otros. Entonces, Jim sintió una agradable mezcla entre una pequeña descarga eléctrica y una oleada cálida por todo el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Spock abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó apresuradamente.

-Discúlpeme Capitán, he de excusarme, debo… meditar-

Acto seguido abandonó la habitación, dejando a Jim desconcertado. Esa noche, Jim soñó con volver a sentir de nuevo aquello al tocarse las manos.

Al día siguiente Spock se mostraba algo distante y evitaba el contacto visual con Jim. El capitán se temió lo peor. ¿Y si había hecho algo que le había molestado? ¿Y si Spock había leído su mente, conocía sus sentimientos y no los compartía? Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a quererle? ¿Qué tenía Jim de especial? ¿Aceptaban los vulcanos esa clase de relación? Por otra parte, Jim era el superior de Spock, ¿tendría la Flota Estelar normas en contra?

Jim no soportaba más aquella desquiciante situación, tenía que hablar con él y arreglar las cosas.

El puente se encontraba desierto a esas horas de la noche, Jim encontró a Spock mirando el cielo. Se acercó a él intentando parecer casual.

-Hey, Spock, ¿no duermes?-

-Los vulcanos precisamos menos descanso que los humanos, Capitán-

-Llámame Jim, estamos fuera de servicio-

Spock se limitó a asentir. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Esto, Spock, si he dicho o hecho algo que te ha molestado, lo lamento mucho-

-No has hecho nada para ofenderme, Jim. Simplemente he sido conocedor de un asunto insólito y precisaba reflexionar al respecto-

-Ah, bien. Si quieres me voy-

-No me incomoda tu compañía-

Aquello era cierto, Spock nunca parecía haber rechazado la proximidad o el contacto de Kirk, aún cuando a los vulcanos no les gusta ser tocados.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Jim se perdieron en los cálidos ojos marrón chocolate de Spock, tomó aliento. Lentamente, Jim besó a Spock en los labios.

-Spock, si no sientes lo mismo, no importa, haremos como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido. No quiero perderte, tu amistad es muy importante para mí-

Silencio. Jim estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos.

-Spock, di algo, lo que sea, por favor-

Spock hizo algo más, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Tomó la mano de Jim con la suya y enlazó dos de sus dedos.

-Así besan los vulcanos-

Jim soltó un aire que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo. Con una sonrisa y sin separar sus manos, procedió a eliminar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y besarle apasionadamente. Si la piel de Spock era cálida, su boca lo era aún más. Se separaron únicamente a petición de sus pulmones. Apoyaron sus frentes la una con la otra.

-T'hy'la- susurró Spock

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Jim

-No existe una traducción exacta en tu idioma. Puede significar _hermano, amigo, amante. _El término más similar es _alma gemela.-_

-Nuestras mentes son compatibles, entonces. Eso fue lo que descubriste-

-Correcto. También debes saber que es extremadamente complicado que un vulcano encuentre su t'hy'la-

Jim se sintió inmensamente privilegiado. Spock procedió a colocar sus dedos en la cara de Jim para fundir sus mentes. La única palabra que encontró para definir aquella sensación fue fascinante.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo**

Spock y Jim acordaron mantener su relación en secreto. Si la Flota Estelar, la Federación o el Alto Consejo Vulcano tenían algo en contra no querían que su tripulación pagara las consecuencias por su culpa.

El joven Kirk jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Con Spock quería hacer las cosas despacio y bien. Disfrutaba con su mera presencia, podían estar juntos en silencio sin que éste resultase incómodo. Una noche, Jim propuso a Spock dormir juntos. Al ver que Spock alzaba una ceja se apresuró a añadir:

-Sólo dormir, ya sabes, estar juntos y abrazados. No tiene que pasar nada si tú no quieres-

-Sería agradable compartir el lecho, Jim-

Una vez tumbados, sin necesidad de manta ya que la habitación del medio-vulcano estaba a una temperatura elevada, Spock estrechó a Jim entre sus brazos de manera posesiva. Jim apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y colocó la mano en su pecho, donde los humanos tenemos el corazón. Se extrañó al no sentir latido, Spock guió su mano, los vulcanos tienen el corazón donde los humanos el hígado.

-Wani ro yano aisha, t'hy'la-

-Yo también te quiero, Spock-

Silencio.

-Spock, ¿estás ronroneando?-

Al comienzo del quinto año de su misión tuvo lugar un incidente.

Spock comenzó a mostrarse muy nervioso e irascible, evitaba a todos y se encerró en su cuarto. Preocupado, Jim fue a la enfermería y buscó información en todos los libros del Dr. McCoy. De esa manera, Jim supo lo que era el _Pon Farr._

Por lo visto les ocurría a todos los vulcanos cada siete años, pero podía aparecer antes de tiempo a causa de microbios que alteran su organismo. Les produce un desequilibrio neuroquímico cerebral que puede derivar en locura y obsesión, quita el apetito, el sueño y la meditación. Si no se aparean en ocho días, mueren.

Jim sabía que T'Pring, la mujer Vulcano elegida para Spock como compañera, murió en la destrucción de Vulcano.

-Maldita sea, Jim. ¿Qué haces aquí con mis libros?- exclamó Bones, sacando así a Jim de sus pensamientos.

-Bones, Spock tiene un problema, he venido para saber cómo solucionarlo-

-¿Qué le pasa al duende de sangre verde?-

-¡No le llames así! Da igual, ya sé como ayudarle-

-Jim, soy médico no idiota. Me estás ocultando algo-

-Tranquilo, Bones. Lo que no sepas no te hará daño-

Abandonó la enfermería antes de que su amigo pudiera replicarle y se dirigió a la habitación de Spock. Éste se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Jim, vete-

-No, Spock. Ya sé lo que te pasa. Sólo tenemos que…-

-No, podría dañarte-

Los vulcanos tienen diez veces más fuerza que los humanos. Spock temía perder el control y herir a Jim. El joven Kirk se había ido acercando a él a medida que hablaban.

-Spock, yo también tengo miedo. Temo que cuando entres en mi mente y veas todas las estupideces que he hecho y mi comportamiento no me consideres digno de ti. Pero temo mucho más perderte y no voy a dejarte morir cuando puedo salvarte. Spock, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Estoy preparado para que crees un vínculo mental entre nosotros para siempre-

-Jim-

-No me harás daño, t'hy'la-

Jim le besó al modo vulcano, acarició sus palmas, sabía que eran una zona erógena para los vulcanos. Le besó en la boca, en la mejilla, cuando mordió ligeramente la punta de su oreja, Spock dejó de resistirse.

Spock llevaba rato despierto haciendo algo tan humano como es mirar a Jim dormir a su lado. Había fundido sus mentes, ahora podían sentir sus mutuas presencias y leer sus pensamientos, ya eran _sateln'su _(título oficial de esposos). Jim y Spock compartían un vínculo mental tan fuerte como lo tuvieron una vez Sarek y Amanda. Jim era la persona más ilógica que Spock había conocido, pero enamorarse de él era lo más lógico que había hecho nunca.

-Es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida- dijo Jim despertándose.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-De maravilla, la espera ha merecido la pena-

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Spock.

Jim Kirk no creía en el escenario invencible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Saludos, primero de todo, muchas gracias por todas vuestras maravillosas reviews, me alegran la vida. Por cierto, el título se me ocurrió gracias a una canción de los Beatles titulada **_**Across the universe.**_** Segundo, esta historia está acabada, lo cual no quiere decir que algún día siga escribiendo más aventuras de Spirk. Tercero, como ignoro lo que podría pasar si se conoce la relación del Capitán y el Primer Oficial, he decidido que los personajes lo mantengan en secreto para que, en caso de que haya algún problema, los miembros de la tripulación no sufran las consecuencias por ocultar algo así; Jim y Spock mantendrán su relación en secreto para proteger a los miembros de su tripulación.**

**No obstante, en el caso de que no haya ningún problema y decidan contarlo, estas son las posibles reacciones de los miembros del USS Enterprise: **

-Bones: escupirá el whisky que estaba bebiendo y se pasará una hora lanzando maldiciones e improperios que no repetiré por educación. Pondrá en duda la cordura de Jim y después intentará acribillarle a hyposprays. Al final, como buen amigo que es, terminará por aceptarlo y se alegrará por la felicidad de su amigo, sin embargo, seguirá poniendo cara de disgusto cuando vea muestras afectivas entre los dos. Pero muy en el fondo le agradará la idea de que Jim haya sentado la cabeza.

-Uhura: comenzará a reírse como una desesperada y a tomarlo por un chiste, después se preguntará si por ese motivo su relación con el medio Vulcano llegó a su fin y empezará a odiar a Kirk. Más tarde no le quedará más remedio que, al igual que Bones, alegrarse por su amigo.

-Sulu: se quedará ligeramente en estado de shock y pensará que le están tomando el pelo. Algún tiempo más tarde, seguirá pensando que es una broma.

-Checkov: se sentirá tremendamente feliz por la noticia, de hecho es el que mejor se lo toma.

-Scotty: muy tranquilo, dirá "se veía venir, que bien por ellos". Él también se lo tomará muy bien. (¿Recordáis la escena con Leonard Nimoy, lo rápido que acepta que es del futuro? Pues lo mismo).

**Me tomé una licencia en lo que respecta a la cultura vulcana, en realidad, la información sobre el Pon Farr se trasmite de manera oral, no hay libros al respecto. Me pareció muy violento que Jim preguntase a Bones sobre el tema, además, se delataría a sí mismo. **

**Mi más sincero agradecimiento a Fantasmaalineal por sus correcciones con respecto a la lengua vulcana y todo lo demás. Os recomiendo leer sus historias, merecen mucho la pena. **

**Larga vida y prosperidad.**


End file.
